A digital multimedia broadcast (DMB) is a broadcast service for providing various multimedia signals to a portable receiver, a receiver for a vehicle and the like, by modulating the multimedia signals into digital signals. The digital multimedia broadcast is based on the integration a digital audio broadcast (DAB), which is a technique used for a digital radio, and the concept of a multimedia broadcast. Accordingly, data information such as moving images, weather, news and location may be provided
In order to provide the DMB service, a satellite DMB mobile terminal for receiving broadcast signals from a satellite or a gap filter and providing the broadcast signals to a user in real time has been devised. The satellite DMB mobile terminal enables the user to appreciate a broadcast having a high sound quality and a high picture quality, such as the quality of a digital video disc (DVD), even while the user moves. Thus, the satellite DMB mobile terminal has recently been spotlighted in the mobile terminal market.
However, related art satellite DMB mobile terminals provide only basic functions such as a receiving function, a recording function, a reproducing function, and the like. Moreover, the related art satellite DMB mobile terminals do not provide a user-friendly extension function such as a function for inserting a user's voice or other sound effect into a received broadcast signal by the user.